


Gingernuts

by iceprinceholmes



Series: Holmes-Lestrade Family Stories [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Blow Jobs, Bottom Mycroft Holmes, Breeding, Domestic Fluff, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Greg has a dirty mouth, Greg is Sweet, Greg is a a Teaase, Lactation Kink, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV Mycroft Holmes, Parentlock, Pregnancy, Protective Greg Lestrade, Rimming, Top Greg Lestrade, more like an undertone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceholmes/pseuds/iceprinceholmes
Summary: Emily had been asking for a brother and her daddies were indeed trying to have one. Things didn't go as planned but at least Emily is going to be a big sister now.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Holmes-Lestrade Family Stories [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/621292
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OhFuckMystrade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhFuckMystrade/gifts).



“Do you want to have another child?”

Mycroft stopped typing the mail on his phone and looked up at his husband who was sitting across him. The silver haired man had his chin supported by his right palm while his left hand was stirring his coffee.

“Pardon?”

“A second child. Emily been talking about having a brother and I know she had been pestering you about it too.”

Mycroft blinked as he remembered that their daughter had been asking for one and even rubbed his stomach, hoping for a brother to be inside it already.

“We don’t have to if you don’t want, My. I could talk to Emily about it.” Gregory gave a small smile but Mycroft could tell that the Inspector wanted a child with him.

“I’ll talk to my doctor about it. Then we can discuss… the schematics.”

That was six months ago and right now, Mycroft was on all four on their bed while Gregory was licking his hole, catching all his wetness.

The ginger moaned, arching back slightly while his hand tugging the sheet underneath him. He didn’t remember how he ended up in this situation, he only knew that they had the weekend for themselves because Rudy was looking after Emily. Thus, the sex.

Gregory had been teasing him through out lunch time and once they were done, he was pushed against the wall and snogged the life out of him.

Now, Gregory was licking his labia, ignoring his sissy cock that was hard and let out steady stream of pre-cum down to the sheet.

“Fuck…” Gregory groaned when he pulled back and watched as the pink hole twitched, sucking the air, and squirting his love juice out, “You are so wet and sweet, My. Fuck”

The silver haired had been rimming his hole for the past thirty minutes, reducing the British government into a moaning mess. Their room is filled with the lewd wet sound coming from the ginger’s cunt and his wanton moan.

“S-Stop teasing…”

“I am not.” Another lick on the outer rim, just a light thrust inside the needy hole before he pulled back.

“I’m just getting you ready.”

Mycroft groaned and pushed his ass back toward his husband, “You don’t need to prepare me!”

He could hear the older man chuckled behind him as the warmest from his back vanished entirely.

“So bossy.”

The slap on his perky buttock caught Mycroft off guard that he moaned and arched his back. It made his sissy cock twitched and his hole squirted more juice.

“I really should not spoil you so much.”

Gregory rubbed his palm against Mycroft now protruding hole, catching some juice before he stroked his hard cock.

“You know we are not going to leave this bedroom until you are pregnant right?”

Mycroft whimpered when he heard the words coming out from Gregory’s voice.

“I’m going to plant my seed deep inside you. I will plug you. Then you will beg for more of my spunk.” Gregory growled as he moved closer, pressing his tip against the needy hole.

“Your stomach will bloat because of my spunk. Do you understand that My?”

Mycroft was already so lost in his own lust that when he felt the hardness against his hole, he stared moving his hips, grinding against his husband’s cock.

“Do you understand it, My?”

Another slap but this time it was on the other side.

“Y-Yes! I understand! Just fuck me!”

Gregory grinned and held the younger man’s hip as he thrusted his cock deep inside the wet hole. They didn’t need to hold back after all their goal was to make Mycroft pregnant. So, Gregory thrusted hard and deep, making sure that he grazed Mycroft’s prostate at each thrust and that his tip pressed deeper right to his womb.

In that moment, Mycroft was glad that their bedroom was soundproofed because he was basically screaming as Gregory took him rough and hard. It was just primal and Mycroft enjoyed every second of it.

His cunt was sucking Gregory, tightening around the hard shaft as the man above him bit his shoulder and trailed kisses along his freckled back. The room filled with the sound of his hips slapping against his butt and the wetness caused by Gregory’s cock thrusting in and out his hole. Mycroft no longer held back, he squirted and let lust took over his body.

There was no reason to use his brain when he was practically being fucked out his mind by his husband. It was going to be like this for the next few days. Just them falling into the pleasure of their bodies and needs. Fulfilling their most primal instinct.

“F-Fuck. You’re fucking gripping me so tight.”

Gregory bit down, left another mark on his skin, claiming him as his again as his cock was fucking right to his womb.

“Open up for me, My.”

Mycroft arched his back, moaning loudly when Gregory continued to use such punishing rhythm.

“I’m about to fill you with my seed.”

“Come for me.”

Mycroft didn’t need to be ordered twice. He moaned Gregory’s name as his hole clenched, coming hard. His sissy cock came untouched and he felt Gregory thrust deep inside him and filled him with his seed.

It was glorious.

Mycroft moaned as his body tensed up, his knuckles were turning white as he clenched tugged on the sheet while Gregory is trailing kisses along his spine and back as he still buried deep inside, essentially plugged him.

“G-God.” The older man groaned as his palm rubbed Mycroft’s stomach, “Fucking gorgeous.”

“I love you.”

The ginger mewled and arched his back slightly before he tilted his head and looked at his husband whose hair already unruly. He tilted his hear and Gregory leaned in, capturing his lips into passionate kiss.

Mycroft moaned against the kiss while Gregory continued to rub his palm against his stomach, are gentle and careful. It was different with their earlier desperate act.

“Gorgeous.”

Mycroft purred when his lower lips sucked and Gregory slowly guided him to lay down on their side. His cock had turned half hard before he finally pulled out, leaving Mycroft feeling empty.

“Keep it inside.” Gregory kissed the pale shoulder before he put pillow underneath Mycroft’s hips to elevated him.

“You don’t want to lose all my precious seed.”

Mycroft sighed as he arched his back slowly before he pulled his husband down and kissed him again. Now that their needs had subdued, he could enjoy just the feeling of Gregory’s body covering him. His strong arm wrapped around his waist and his lips pressed against his.

“I love you, Gregory.”

The older man smiled and gave the ginger another kiss.

“I know. I love you too, My.”

“Get some rest, I’ll get us some water and towel before we started the next round.” He gave the younger man a cheeky wink which caused Mycroft to blush before he got out of their bed and walked toward their en suite. All naked.

Mycroft let out another sigh as he let himself relax and closed his eyes. They had planned the weekend to be just them, free from work and no distraction that includes Emily. The very reason was because Gregory felt like they need some alone time and the next was because they wanted to try for second child.

Mycroft had consulted with his doctor and off his birth controls for months now, but even then, he didn’t know if his body already turned back to normal. He could only guess when it came to this and his personal doctor had warned that if he got pregnant it would be hard one remembering his age and how long he had been on the birth control. His hormones were going to be all over the place.

Unconsciously he clenched his hole and he could feel Gregory’s seed moving inside him. He put his hand over his stomach and just gently rubbed it.

It would be worth it. He knew that and the thought calmed him to light nap. He didn’t stir when Gregory came back, cleaned his body and joined him. He only woke up few hours later, the room was darker than before and Gregory’s snoring could be heard next to his ears.

Mycroft blinked his eyes and turned slightly to face his sleeping husband. He looked peaceful and Mycroft could not help but admire him. His silver hair all tousled, mouth slightly agape and if he moved his eyes downward, he could admire his muscular chest and abs where there was happy trail that lead to his shaft.

The ginger stayed silent for a moment, his mind running all scenarios before he finally slipped downward. He licked his lips as he was face to face with the now limp cock but it would change. He just hoped that Gregory would be asleep until the very end.

He didn’t want to ruin the surprise.

Mycroft gingerly took the cock in his hand, he didn’t put any pressure on it, but it twitched slightly, already showing interest to the plan that he had. Mycroft leaned in, carefully pressing light kisses along the shaft, he made sure he paid more attention to the head. He continued to this as the shaft got harder in hand. Gregory groaned his sleep but still didn’t wake up.

Perfect.

At the first sight of pre-cum, Mycroft started licking the head and his hand stroke the base of the shaft. He took his time. He didn’t rush with what he was doing. He also didn’t want to wake Gregory up. Not now anyway. As he continued to lick and stroke, the shaft became harder and harder. He took the tip to his mouth, gave it light suction making Gregory bucked his hips in his sleep, groaning before he pulled back and continued with his licking.

It was only when Mycroft deemed Gregory’s cock to be hard and wet enough that he pulled back and quickly move to straddle the sleeping man’s hips. He made sure he didn’t make too much movement as he watched Gregory’s sleeping face.

It was thrilling for the ginger to be doing this. Making his husband all hard and wet for him but the man was still asleep. With that exciting feeling in his stomach, Mycroft aimed the hard cock on his hole and slowly he slid down, taking Gregory inside him.

It took everything in him not to moan or suddenly clenching around the hard shaft. Mycroft bit down his lips, stopping any sound leaking out, while he forced his hole to relax as he continued to be filled up. Gregory on the other hand was moaning in his sleep as his cock wrapped by velvet.

Mycroft’s breathing already became heavier as he slowly took Gregory and it was only once, he bottomed out that he let himself inhaled some more.

God, his cock just pressed right against his womb and it reminded him that he was still full with Gregory’s spunk from earlier.

Mcyroft took steady breath as he started to roll his hip. His hole clenched and unclenched the hard shaft slowly, giving extra stimulation. Mycroft let out quiet moan as his inside being stirred and he needed all control for not riding Gregory in abandon.

However, after ten minutes of slow movement and just rolling his hips, Mycroft couldn’t take it anymore. He held on Gregory’s hips and started to ride the cock properly. He moaned when he able to felt the veiny cock rubbing against his inside, rubbing the itch away.

“G-God.” He whimpered and arched his back when he managed to angle his hips and the cock thrust right against his prostate. His sissy cock jerked, spurting pre-cum and Mycroft shuddered.

The feeling that he was riding his sleeping husband just for his enjoyment. It was something else he continued to move. He closed his eyes, let himself fell into pleasure as he continued to ride said cock which made him missed when Gregory’s stirred and opened his eyes.

The sight that greeted the silver man was such an erotic sight, Mycroft bloody Holmes fucking himself on his cock, that he just automatically thrusted up, causing Mycroft to moan. He quickly held on the ginger’s hips and groaned. His mind just quickly woken up.

“Wha--.”

“Fuck, gorgeous!” Gregory moaned as he tried to sit up and thrusted into his husband’s cunt, still all wet with his cum. Mycroft automatically wrapped his hands around the other’s neck, holding on the man.

“Just like bitch in heat.” Gregory growled as he nipped Mycroft’s jaw as he held the ginger closed. “Fucking yourself on my cock.”

“G-Gregory!”

Mycroft yelped when suddenly Gregory pushed him down on the bed and started lifted his legs onto his shoulder. Gregory made sure he angled himself and Mycroft’s hip slightly higher as he thrusted inside all hard and deep.

“T-There!”

The room quickly became louder with the sound of their love making. The lewd wet sound coming from where Gregory’s cock thrusting deep inside Mycroft and the sound of Mycroft’s wanton moans. Gregory pressed his face to the pale leg and started to trail kisses. He licked and sucked the pale skin, leaving his mark, and going down to the upper thigh as he continued to fuck Mycroft with abandoned.

Mycroft gripped the sheet underneath him, moaning as his hole clenched and sucked Gregory deeper inside him. Even after the first round, he was still sensitive, or perhaps had become more sensitive, and so to have Gregory fuck him hard and rough was enough to turn his mind blank once again.

“D-Don’t stop!”

“J-Just there.”

Gregory just followed the wish of his husband, fucking him deeper and hard. He leaned down, started to lick along Mycroft’s collarbone going down to his chest and captured one of his nipples. He sucked and bit, playing with them with his tongue.

He couldn’t wait that something else coming out of the two nipples. The very thought that his husband would lactate enough to make his cock twitch giving Mycroft more pleasure.

“I can’t wait for you to be big with my child.” Gregory growled as he sucked on the hardened nipple making Mycroft arched his back. It was one of the sensitive parts of Mycroft, beside the most obvious part.

“Everyone will know that you are mine. You can’t hide it anymore. They will know that you were begging for my seed. Begging for me to breed you.”

Mycroft moaned, his fingers went to the silver hair, tugging them hard, pulling the man closer to his body as his hole continued to be fucked by the thick cock.

“Y-Yes.” Mycroft titled his head, showing skin for the older man to claim, “All of that, y-yes!”

Gregory was the person that Mycroft will hand over all his control to. He would give his husband anything he asked for and let the man claimed him. And Gregory, the man happily satisfies the ginger man.

The thrust became faster, Gregory made sure that he hit Mycroft’s womb with precision each time he thrusted inside. Mycroft’s hole had a tight grip around his cock like vine and he knew he couldn’t hold back.

“I-I’m close.” He warned Mycroft as he ran his tongue along the ginger’s neck.

“I-Inside. Want you deep inside me.” Mycroft tugged the silver hair pulling Gregory close as the older man thrusted hard then filled him up again.

It was enough to push Mycroft to his orgasm. The ginger moaned out loud as his hole sucked, milked the older man’s cock, trying to make sure all his spunk was inside him.

The rest of the weekend was spent in the same way. They didn’t go out of the bedroom once. Food was sent by Alfred and they ate it together. Mycroft didn’t even think that he wore clothes once since Gregory had took all of them the moment they entered the bedroom on Friday afternoon. Mycroft didn’t even know how the two of them had so much stamina to spend the whole weekend just for sex. However, he enjoyed it thoroughly.

It was only around Sunday afternoon that the two came out of their bedroom, all dressed and showered, making their way downstairs. Emily was coming back after her stay at Rudy’s place and he couldn’t wait to meet their daughter.

“We should do this more often.”

“Hmmm.” Mycroft turned to look at his husband who had such a big mischievous grin.

“Just a weekend off for the two of us.”

“You know Emily will complain if we do it that often.”

“And you will just worry about her.” Gregory added but the smile was still on his face.

“A night alone for us then. Your uncle can handle Emily, asked Anthea to hold down the fort for your office and I can threaten either Donovan or Dimmock to control the Yard and your brother.”

Mycroft tilted his head contemplating the offer. It sounded very divine to spend one night without interruption.

“We don’t have to do sex all night long, although that is part of the plan, I still want to knock you up.”

Mycroft snorted when he heard that and shook his head, “I will discuss it with Anthea and you handle on your end.”

“Perfect!”

Gregory smiled just turned even brighter as he leaned in and gave Mycroft a quick peck then he quickly went to the kitchen to make some tea while Mycroft relaxed on the sofa.


	2. Chapter 2

Washington D.C.

“Do you need paracetamol, sir?”

Mycroft turned toward his assistant and shook his head which only made his headache worsen.

“Just another cup of tea, will do.”

Anthea frowned but nodded her head and got up from her chair to make new one.

Mycroft had spent most morning stuck in meeting with politicians and people that really intended not to use their brain. He didn’t know how many times he had to kill the urge to just hit each one of them with his umbrella.

It also didn’t help his mood that he was called to fly to Washington on the one night he supposed to have a day off. A month since he agreed with Gregory about having a night off just from this was the first time that he had to cancel and apparently, he had to fly out of the country. Anthea felt very guilty but Mycroft decided to turn all his displeased and foul mood to the incompetent people int his side of the pond.

“Do you know when will they have the latest update? Or do our need to that too for them?” Mycroft asked as he put down the file he was reading and massaged his nose bridge.

_God, he misses his Gregory and Emily._

“They promised that before the 6 p.m meeting.” Anthea put down the new cup of tea on the table and returned to her seat.

Mycroft groaned when he heard the answer and trying to calculate things in his head.

“Ask our team to do it but do not hand the report to them. After this whole debacle I can’t trust them to find reliable information.”

Anthea didn’t say anything but she began typing while Mycroft just closed his eyes. He decided he would use the time to rest as he had been feeling a bit under the water since he arrived in the city. He wasn’t sure if it’s because of the meal he ate in the flight or because handling a crisis with idiots caused him to be sick but he really wished he could lay down and just closed his eyes.

“Is it migraine?”

“No. I just feel awful all over.”

“Don’t inform Gregory.” Mycroft quickly added when he could feel the judgement stare from Anthea.

“He would want to know if you are not feeling well.”

“I will be fine once I got some rest. It’s probably the stress.” He covered his eyes with his palm and took a slow deep breath.

Anthea just stared, still concern, but decided not to push any further. She knew that her boss won’t admit that he was sick unless it was really life threatening, even then she could only made him said that after threatening to inform his husband about it. Right now, there was no Gregory and so Anthea really needed to pay all her attention to her boss.

It was only around midnight that Mycroft had managed to return his hotel room. He felt worse than before if that’s even possible. Anthea had asked him to drink aspirin when he told her that he had killer headache.

“Just sleep boss.”

Mycroft just hummed as the door closed and he proceed to take off his suit and changed into his pajama. He would only have around five hours to rest before he had to wake up and continue handling the crisis with the Americans again.

The ginger groaned as he settled himself under the blanket, pulled his private phone noticing all the texts Gregory had sent him thorough the day, including a picture of Emily.

09:00

_Finally manage to make the devil to eat her lunch. She is a bit fussy that you are not around._

_Miss you._

Mycroft smiled at the text and continued to scroll down reading the rest.

10:00

_It is not the first time that you went abroad but it just odd not to have you with me._

_Don’t forget to eat lunch_

10:10

_Is it even lunchtime? Fuck, I don’t know, but just don’t forget to eat, alright? I will check with Anthea._

11:00

_I know you have told me that you won’t be able to reply to my text but I still want to text you, hoping you reply._

_Emily miss you_.

11:01

_I miss you too. A lot more_.

12:30

_We going to have dinner early. Emily is arguing about having pancake for it. Please talk some sense to her!!_

13:30

_In the end we had fish for dinner. Alfred was cooking and somehow he managed to convince. She was THIS close to cry out loud because of pancake._

13:31

_I am trying very hard to keep Emily distracted but she sooner or later she will ask for you._

_We miss you._

16:00

_Wondering if we can call you, Emily wants to hear your voice and see your face before she falls asleep?_

_We miss you._

Mycroft couldn’t help but felt a bit guilty for not able to reply to each one of them. His heart hurt for making the two worried and missed him. Mycroft sighed and quickly scrolled to the latest text and typed a quick message. It’s five a.m. in London and Mycroft wondered if Gregory already woke up.

00:20

_I just returned to my hotel room. I finally going to rest. I apologize for not able to reply to your message or call you and Emily. I will try to make time today._

_I ate properly. Don’t worry, Anthea is looking after me_.

Mycroft locked his phone and put it next to his work phone on the bedside. He just closed his eyes when said phone started to buzz. A call.

The ginger quickly picked up the call and noticed that it was video. The face that was greeted him was enough to be a balm for his soul.

“Morning, Gregory.”

“My.”

There was a relief on Gregory’s voice and Mycroft smiled softly at the older man who clearly just woke up, judging by how unruly his hair was.

“Did you really just get back?”

“Yes, I did. It was a long day and everyone didn’t make it easier.”

Mycroft couldn’t say much about his work and Gregory knew about it, so the man just nodded as he rubbed his face trying to make himself awake.

“I miss you too. Both of you.” Mycroft softly whispered and watched as his husband blinked his eyes few times before smiling brightly.

“Yeah? I fucken’ miss you, My. How long are you going to be, where ever you are?”

“Another two days, if everyone can start using their brains, I could finish things faster.”

Gregory hummed as Mycroft watched him shuffling to in their kitchen.

“Emily is awake yet?”

“No. I’m preparing bottle of milk for her to wake her up. I would love for you to greet her but you need to rest.”

Mycroft was just about to offer that when his husband shut down the idea.

“I don’t mind, really. It just another half an hour or so.”

“Nope.”

Gregory turned to face the camera and gave him a stern look.

“Rest and we will call you in five hours when you need to wake up, how about that? I have an off day today and Emily won’t be going to the kindergarten ‘cause there is that case of chicken pox in her class.”

Mycroft wanted to argue but his body really needed the rest and he didn’t have the will to argue.

“Alright then. I will rest and call you once I woke up.”

Gregory nodded and smiled, “Sweet dream, My. I turned off the call so I won’t distract you, alright.”

“I love you.”

Mycroft just hummed, mumbling a quiet I love you, and waited until the video was terminated before he put the phone away and finally close his eyes. It didn’t take long for sleep to take over and Mycroft dreamt of silver hair and brown eyes.

Five hours and two alarms later, Mycroft was ready to murder his phone. He opened his eyes and noticed the sudden nausea on his stomach. His head still hurt, all of his muscles were aching and somehow it was harder for him to take deep breath.

It took another five minutes for Mycroft to get out of his bed, a quick shower and dressed up in his usual suit but he still feeling like he would collapse at any moment. He had finished one bottle of water that his room provided before he grabbed his private phone and dialed Gregory’s number.

He had half an hour before he was expected for breakfast with Anthea. Then meeting with the board to continue yesterday discussion, after that lunch meeting with the directo---

“DADAAA!”

Mycroft snapped back to his phone and saw Emily’s very wide smile and it felt like all tiredness melt off his body.

“Emily, morning.”

“Morning dada! Emi miss you!”

“I miss you too.” Mycroft smiled at the screen, fixed his eyes on her.

“Did you have a good night sleep?”

Emily nodded her head, “Yes, but Emi missed dada’s kiss, so asked dada bear for more kisses.”

“Oi, stop calling me bear.”

Mycroft chuckled as he watched the view moved from Emily to Gregory and her. His dear husband had taken over on holding the device so now both were on view.

“Good morning, My. Sleep well?”

“As well as I can be.” Mycroft shrugged and he could see Gregory frowned at his answer.

“Hmm. Is your schedule packed? Try to get some nap or resting period.”

Mycroft nodded as he listened to his husband worrying over him.

“Anthea made sure I have some rest.”

“Good.”

“Dada dada! How is it? Is the place cold? It’s been raining here!” Emily started to question him more things and Mycroft tried to answer as best as he could without disclosing about his location.

It was then when he was in the middle of listening to Emily and Gregory talking when he felt something at the back of his throat.

“…One moment please.” Mycroft quickly put down his phone and rushed to the bathroom and threw up once he knelt front of the toilet.

The nausea didn’t stop there and he continued to throw up until there was only bile left. Mycroft groaned and just held on to the edge of the toilet and trying to understand why his body suddenly sick. He had noticed that the past week he wasn’t feeling the best. He got dizzy easily, sometimes difficulty of breathing and bit nausea when he smelt something. He wondered if he came down with something and ate something bad.

Mycroft made sure there was nothing that about to come out before he rinsed his mouth and picked his phone only greeted with the face of worried Gregory and Emily.

“My, are you alright?” There was a warning tone in Gregory’s voice and Mycroft knew he should not lie.

“…Not really. I think I ate something wrong and now just catching it.”

“Why not see a doctor or at least ask for some time to rest? You look pale.”

“Dada sick?”

Mycroft just smiled, albeit forced, “Just a little, darling. I will be fine once I had my breakfast.” He promised as he glanced at the clock and noticed that he should get going.

“Alright. Just eat soup and avoid anything raw like sushi for now. We should let you get back to work.” Mycroft gave a small smile and after quick good bye and more reassurance that he would be fine, the video called ended just in time with the knock on the door.

Breakfast was a nightmare. Mycroft could only stomach cream soup and slice of bread, even then he couldn’t finish it. Everything just made him nauseated and according to Anthea he had looked even paler than last night.

He had taken some medicine to keep the nausea at bay but he still felt horrible. The first meeting was just hell like he was predicted. Everyone was being stubborn and no one wanted to give in. The moment it ended and Mycroft stood up from his seat, his whole vision had blacked and he needed to hold on to the desk in front of him.

“Boss?”

Mycroft gestured at Anthea to calm down as he took deep breath and waited until his vision return. It was getting harder for him to breath and he could feel an irregular pattern on his heart.

“I’m fine, shall we?” He grabbed on his umbrella and used it as support as he walked while Anthea was hovering all worried.

It was after taking four steps away from the meeting room that Mycroft completely lose all power and fell down. All of his vision just turned black and the last thing he heard was the sound of Anthea calling his name in panic and several footsteps running toward him.


	3. Chapter 3

Mycroft didn’t know how long he had fallen asleep but he woke up with the sound of beeping. He guessed it was a machine that monitor him. The next thing he knew was the scent of hospital, alcohol and very sterilized. He frowned and wondered how bad it was that Anthea had sent him to hospital.

Mycroft opened his eyes and noticed the very bright light on the ceiling before he turned his head and found his uncle sitting next to his bed with phone in hand. The ginger blinked trying to understand why his uncle was by his side when the man supposed to be abroad, unless of course---

“Mycie, you’re awake!” Rudy quickly leaned in and carefully caressed the ginger hair of his baby.

“U-Uncle, what? Why?”

“You scared me. Your assistant called me and I was closed by so I quickly flew over.”

_Ah, so he is still in Washington_.

“You fainted and Anthea called 911. She was worried when she felt your erratic heart beat and you were sweating so much. Why didn’t you tell her that you vomited all morning?”

Mycroft frowned when he heard the last question. The only one that he knew vomited was----

“G-Gregory?”

“Anthea is picking him up now. They should be on their back here. You slept for 10 hours.”

Mycroft widened his eyes when he heard that his mind just quickly ran through all the meetings that he should attend.

“Hey, hey, none of that stress.” Rudy continued to caress his hair, trying to calm him down. “I managed to take over. You have nothing to worry about. Well, you have but you should wait for Greggy to be here.”

There was mirth of excitement and joy in Rudy’s eyes and Mycroft wasn’t sure there was anything to be happy about him being hospitalized.

“Mycroft!”

Both Holmes turned their head toward the door that was suddenly opened and they could see a very frantic Gregory who was quickly approaching his side of bed. Mycroft deduced that Gregory had a direct flight the moment he was admitted to the hospital, Anthea must have called him, Emily wasn’t with her so Sherlock must have looked after her for now.

“Christ, you look bad, love.”

“Thank…you?”

Rudy chuckled after giving up his space for Gregory. The silver haired man, quickly ran his stubby finger along Mycroft’s hair, then cupped his cheek.

“You said you were fine.”

“I was.” Rudy snorted when he heard Mycroft’s answer and Gregory glared, “I didn’t expect for it to get worse by the time I finished my first meeting.”

Gregory rolled his eyes and took Mycroft’s hand, gently caressing the knuckles.

“I was so worried when I got the call, seriously My, don’t ever do that.”

Mycroft could only smile, tilted his head to kiss the inside of Gregory’s palm.

“Excuse me, Mr Holmes-Lestrade?” Both Mycroft and Gregory turned around toward the doorway where there was doctor standing, smiling at the gently.

“Yes.”

“Evening, my name is doctor Dandles. I was told that Mr. Holmes-Lestrade’s husband already present---.” The man dragged his words before his eyes settled on Gregory who quietly said, ‘here’.

“What’s wrong with my husband, doc?”

“Well, Mr Holmes-Lestrade is under great stress it is why he collapsed—” Gregory already turned to face Anthea, ready to nag her when the doctor continued, “…However, the main reason he had became sick was because he is currently pregnant and based on his health records, his hormones had cause a heart murmur on him. Added that with the stress, the body couldn’t handle that.”

Both Gregory and Mycroft froze when they heard the doctor finished his explanation while Anthea and Rudy had this smile on their face. Clearly, they had been holding back about the information of Mycroft changed condition.

“I must hear things wrong, pregnant?”

“Yes, Mr. Holmes-Lestrade is pregnant and according to the result of the test he is almost four weeks along.” The doctor smiled as he looked up from the chart and at the couple who were still in shocked.

“Congratulation. I have contacted your personal doctor back in London and make sure you will be in good health, Mr Holmes-Lestrade. I would suggest around two weeks of complete rest and then you should take it easy with your work to avoid stress on your baby.”

The two were still in shock that Anthea had to thank the doctor and guided him out of the door. Inside the room, Rudy was amused with how Mycroft was still trying to process the information and Gregory was just stilled.

“P-Pregnant.” Gregory mumbled the word before he turned to look at Mycroft’s face then his stomach that covered by the blanket.

“We are going to have another child.” Gregory now seemed to grasp the reality and cupped Mycroft’s cheek and leaned down so he could be closer.

“Oh god, we are going to have another child.”

“We… are.” It was only then that Mycroft realized what was happening with his body and he just released a long breath.

“We.. are going to have another child.”

Gregory chuckles, a bit choked up about the fact and quickly grabbed Mycroft into a kiss.

“Yes. Yes, we are!”

Rudy chuckled when he saw the two now excited and he moved closer to the happy couple. The older politician congrats the couple and already started rambling about what he would do to the future grandchild of his. While Gregory on the other hand already started to fuss and worry about Mycroft.

The ginger was still in shock but his hand just went down toward his stomach and felt so much joy and happiness. He didn’t know if their child going to look like him or Gregory but at this point he just happy and utterly grateful to be able to carry the love he and Gregory had made. He couldn’t wait for the next nine months, to feel the first kick of his child, to watch his baby grow inside and to finally hold the baby in his arms.

He truly could not wait for this chapter in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning to write until we have the little baby Holmes with us by I guess the muse wants me to stop here, so it will be in the next story.
> 
> I hope you enjoy the story!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello.  
> I'm back with a new story part of the series. This actually been planned since a year ago but I just finished writing things down.


End file.
